


When the Boy Smiles

by ithilien22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Sam’s life at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Boy Smiles

The first time she saw him, he was smiling. His grin was big and slightly goofy and seemed to be contagious to everyone around him. It was only the first day of classes, and yet he was standing in the quad, laughing with a large group of people. As she watched him, she had a wild urge to go introduce herself, but he was gone before she could get up the nerve.

After that, she saw him everywhere. He always seemed to be surrounded by people, always smiling. He even smiled as he did his laundry, folding his jeans almost reverently, making conversation with the girl at the machine next to his. Every time she saw him, she found herself wondering what it would be like to live life so completely, to find such pleasure in the mundane.

One day, late in November, she saw him alone for the first time. She didn’t recognize him at first, and it took her awhile to realize that it was because he wasn’t smiling. He was sitting on a park bench outside of the residence hall, talking on a cell phone. His pained expression looked so out of character that it hurt her heart to look at it. She immediately hated the person on the other end of that cell phone. Why would anyone want to say something that would make that smile disappear?

It was January when she finally talked to him – or rather, when he talked to her. They were in the same Sociology class second semester and she had barely registered his smile before he was plopping down next to her and offering his hand in greeting.

“I’m Sam,” he said.

“Jess,” she responded, taking his hand, strong and calloused. 

Then he smiled again and the full force of it directed at her made her heart skip a beat. When he asked her out for a cup of coffee after class, she didn’t even hesitate. By her second cup, she was in love.

She had never fallen so hard or so fast before and it should have scared her but it didn’t. Everything about Sam just fit. They complimented each other perfectly. When they moved in together over the summer, nothing about it seemed strange or awkward. She might have said it was like fate, if she believed in that kind of thing.

Still, every once in awhile, when Sam’s cell phone rang, he would look at the name on the Caller ID and his smile would falter slightly, but Jess was always there to bring him back, to make him forget. She would say something to make Sam laugh and the tension around his eyes would disappear and she would know that she had won. 

_He’s mine now_ , she would think fiercely sometimes, staring at Sam’s cell phone on the night stand as he lay fast asleep next to her.

_At least I know how to make him smile._


End file.
